1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal flotation devices designed to protect and save the life of a human infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem of known devices of conventional type is that they generally do not fully protect an infant in all aspects, and/or fail to provide all of the needed rescue and attention attracting apparatus so that the human being secured thereby can be saved.
Various flotation devices have been made for protecting infants; however, none of the known prior art devices offer all of the new and novel features of the present invention in combination.